


Pillow Talk

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drama, Literature, Other, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: What do you want from him? What do youreallywant out of this?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I just got back from a trip to my grandparents' cabin and one of the windows was pretty and inspiration hit. ~~I live for seedy hotel rooms and city lights it's my aesthetic.~~ I wanted to try something brief and sorta ambiguous, like "Hills Like White Elephants." So yeah. I wrote this while not being able to sleep and staying up so I could take my meds and I hope you guys like it. 

Orange light hit the Venetian blinds and came to a dead stop. Shadowy black bars divided the musty, dirty light into uneven cells. The room was pitch black and all you could see was this window and hear the faint sounds of the city streets outside. Cities never slept and Tokyo was no exception. And seemingly you were the same. It must have been into the dead hours of the night and you laid awake in bed next to your lover, tangled in the cheap, sweat-dampened sheets of the hotel room. 

“Ayato?” you called out uncertainly; who knew if he was awake or not. But in the darkness you craved something familiar, something that could offer you solace even if it was only for a few seconds.

“Yeah?” So he was. Silence after a rendezvous like this wasn’t uncommon but none the less it was as unsettling as the darkness that shrouded the hotel room.

“How long are we going to keep this up?” you asked him.

“I don’t know. Until we get bored, I guess,” he replied and you could feel the sheets shift as he shrugged.

“Are you going to get bored of me?”

“How the hell should I know?” He sighed. “I don’t think I’ll get bored of you.”

“Do you love me?”

“Why the hell would you ask me that?”

“I don’t know. I’m curious.”

“I don’t love you, but I appreciate you a lot.”

“Do you think we’re bad people for doing this?”

“No.”

“Same.” He was being curt as ever and clearly, he wasn’t in the mood for talking. But then again, when was he ever in the mood to talk?

“Do you think we’re just going to keep doing this until we find significant others?” you asked.

“Why are you asking so many questions right now? It’s late. You should be sleeping.” You said nothing, only turning on your side away from him and the window. It was dangerous to be up this late, let alone be thinking this late. All sorts of wild and destructive thoughts crawled into your mind and if they were left unchecked, they could take over your mind. It was in this silence that Ayato seemed to find something unusual, or at least something that prompted him to act. The mattress groaned as he shifted in bed. You could feel his eyes burning into the back of your head.

“Do you love me?” His voice was barely above a whisper. You turned over onto your other side so you could face him.

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“It means I like having sex with you but I don’t know if I want to be your girlfriend. I guess I wouldn’t mind it.”

“I wouldn’t mind being your boyfriend if it weren’t for the commitment.”

“But you’re committed to this.”

“Us having sex is different from us going on dates and cuddling and doing that cutesy couple shit.”

“If we were dating, would we have to do that? We could just keep this up and only call ourselves a couple.”

“If we started dating wouldn’t you feel compelled to settle down and get married and all that shit?”

“If we disagreed on that, we could just break up,” you pointed out.

“I wouldn’t want to break things off with you,” he replied. Perhaps the darkness of the room made him more vulnerable, more able to readily admit rather intimate thoughts. You recognized that this wasn’t the normal Ayato you hung around with, and clearly by the jerking motion he made, he realized he was letting too much out of the bag. “I should be heading back to the eleventh ward,” he said coldly as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and started getting dressed. Begging him to stay seemed futile; he’d never listen to your pleas. Remaining silent seemed harsh and uncalled for. But what was there to say? Clearly he was just as emotional as you were tonight and honestly, what else could you expect to come from your long line of questions?

“Will you text me when you get home safely?” you asked him. He paused, pants zipper halfway up. He glanced back at you.

“Yeah, I’ll let you know.” He finished dressing and gathered his things. “Get some sleep, okay?”

“You too, Ayato.” The door was opened and closed in seconds. You were alone, left with the lit-up window and the darkness. What was it that you really wanted? To know how he really felt? To talk about your own feelings? Whatever your heart really wanted, it was lost in the darkness before Ayato left and long before any meaningful words were spoken between you two.

 


End file.
